NEVER FORGET
by raven131211
Summary: inuyasha, kagome, sango, and miroku lost there moemories. there only hope to bring them back together is shippo. srry dont have a betta :' read and reveiw
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were on Kilala's back following Inuyasha. Shippo stayed with lady Keide.

"Inuyasha can you still smell him?!" said Kagome

Inuyasha raised his nose in the air and sniffed "Yeah it reeks of his stench!"

Kagome nodded and said "Ok don't loose it were going to end this _once and for all"_

"I'm finally going to avenge my village." Sango said solemnly

"He's not to far up ahead guys." Inuyasha announced

"Kilala" said Sango as the three tailed neko picked up speed.

Inuyasha was speeding up as well. He really wanted to kill Naraku and get this all over with for good. Finally Inuyasha spotted Naraku standing in a field surrounded by forest. Kilala landed gently with Kagome, Sango and Miroku all jumping off Kirara at the same ready to fight.

Naraku observed the group with a smirk on his face. "Ah so you've finally come."

"Shut it." growled Inuyasha.

"This time I'm not letting you escape." said Kagome "This time you're going to die!"

Inuyasha raised his tetseiga at Naraku and yelled "Wind Scar!"

"Horicots!" screamed Sango as she threw her boomerang at the vile half demon (I don't thinks that's spelt right. Some one tell me how it's spelt)

Naraku jumped easily avoiding Inuyasha attack. But got knocked back down to earth with Sango's attack

"Got him." Said Sango confedentally

"Hit the mark" said Kagome as she shot a purifying arrow through Naraku's right shoulder. She smiled when it hit.

Smirking, Naraku whispered "Now".

At that exact moment Kagome falls on her stomach with a thud.

"Kagome?!? Are you alright?" said Miroku seeing that Kagome was fast asleep on the ground.

'She's asleep?...Naraku did this he some how put a sleeping spell on kagome.' Thought Miroku before he charged at Naraku with his staff

Naraku only said one word. "Now!"

At that exact moment Miroku falls and starts rolling then stops on his back.

"Kagome, Miroku!?" screamed Inuyasha as he stopped and ran Kagome's side "Kagome are you alright?... Kagome?"

Mean while Sango runs to Miroku's side "Are you alright Miroku?"

They were both breathing evenly and then it dawned on Inuyasha that they were sleeping.

"they're….asleep??" Inuyasha muttered in bewilderment.

"Now"

Inuyasha felt a small sting then felt really tired in a matter of seconds then fell over Kagome's sleeping form.

"Inuyasha? Are you alright?" Sango said as she started to panic. "Don't tell me you're tired to.. ahh!!" Then Sango felt a sting in her back then falls over Miroku.

A/N: Well that's my first chapter hope you liked it hey I cant think of a title for this if u can think of any tell me in ur reviews maybe I'll use one of them thxs NO FLAMES!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

sryy it took so long to update just a lot of things going on like getting my wisdom teeth pulled and homework and this website wouldnt load it from my computer so i had to wait till i got to school to do it.well on with the story.

* * *

Kagome stired from her place on the ground as she opened her eyes. "What happened last night?" She asked herself. "Were am I??"

She took in her surroundings with wide eyes. She was in a small field covered in tall grass and flowers. In the distance she could see a small village.

"Maybe someone there can help me out." She tool a small step and suddenly remembered what happened last night up until after she fell to the ground. She sat up quickly but instantly regretted it when she realized she had a splitting headache. Groaning, Kagome made her way to the village with her hand at her forehead.

She had almost reached the village when a little girl with brown pigtails saw her and ran inside a second then came out followed by a women Kagome could only assume was the little girl's mother.

When the woman and her daughter approached, the little girl was the first to speak.

"Lady are you alright??" she asked looking up at the young miko.

Kagome smiled weakly at the little girl "I'm fine I just have a headache that's all."

Making her presence known the woman stepped forward. "You look cold. Come inside and we'll take care of that headache of yours.

Smiling in appreciation Kagome nodded in thanks. The little girl took Kagome's hand and led her to a little hut on the edge of the villiage. It was cozy with a small fire burning in the middle of the hut. It reminded her of Kiade's home in many ways.

Kagome followed the little girl and her mother inside and sat down with them. Busying herself, the girls mother quickly made tea. " So how did you get here?" She asked Kagome.

Kagome spoke quietly almost in a whisper. "I…I don't know." She said as she looked down at the tea the woman had placed in her hand.

"Well then what is your name?"

"My name is Kagome"

_Inuyasha_

Inuyasha sat perched in a tree sleeping. He was awakened abrubptly when he heard a blood curdling scream echo through the woods, sending the birds flying.

* * *

Well that's it for now R&R NO FLAMES 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Hey have u pple ever heard of reviewing after u read a chapter if pple reviewed then I would actually update the chapters a lot sooner. Anyways sorry for the late update the website wouldn't upload this from word processor. I don't own Inuyasha never will. Well on with the story.

_Inuyasha _

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"W…W… WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!?!?' Said Inuyasha as he nearly fell out of the tree. He looked at the other trees and saw the birds flying away from the north. Inuyasha stood up on the tree branch and made sure he had his sword and started to head in that direction as fast as he can to see where that scream came from. "blood… and lots of it".

A couple of miles ahead was a small village with a huge dragon like demon. Two children and there severally injured mother was hiding in the nearby woods.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!?!... AHHH THERE YOU ARE DO YOU REALIZE THAT I CAN SMELL YOU!" said the demon as he destroying houses with one swipe of his arm. As the demon walks closer to the forest he smell something else. The mother pulls them closer to the tree hoping that the demon wouldn't see her and her two kids. Then she hears branches snapping.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEELER!!!!!!"

The mother looked from outside of the tree and she saw that the demon was cut in half and there was another demon standing in front of it.

"You can come out now its dead" said Inuyasha as he stood in front of the demon looking at his claws.

"Thank you for saving my boys and me" said the women as she nodded in appreciation.

"It was nothing very weak"

"These are my two boys Tim and Darren.

_Sango _

Sango slowly opened her eyes and looked around and realized she was in a forest. "W…..w…..where am I?" She stood up and looked around. She sees her hirikots (really don't think that's spelt right srry) walks over to it and pick it up and puts it around her arm. She looks over to her right and sees Kilala laying at the base of a big tall tree. she walks over to her. Kilala hears the grass moving under Sango and stats to get up. Sango kneels on one knee and hold out her right arm to allow Kilala to jump on her arm and climb up to her shoulder.


End file.
